User talk:Chicken Bond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) What evidence are you looking for? I can simply make a video of her talking. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll make an audio sample, and I'll hope it works. However, I'm not positive when It'll be uploaded. I'm doing it because I'm uneasy about waiting for the bann to pass. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Creation Adoption Sure, I'm always happy to help a friend in need. :P Besides, I was just going to have Joshua Breach retire and become a mission manager but using Zire would be more professional. (Although I might give him a slight tweak) Still, I could probably change the location of Orcus (Or rather its solar system) to an area of space nearer the Voodoo Paradox Spirals and Aligned Chaos Cascade. As I'm working on the first chapter of Dance in the Flames, I guess there's still time to assimilate these into my storyline. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 12:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what I can do and I will give you credit where appropriate. As for Nova, I could assimilate him into Reacher's original team. However, that would probably involve killing him off. Perhaps he could just be taken prisoner and return in future when I can think of a better fate for him. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't want to necessarily kill him off straight away or have a prolonged build-up of anticipation only to have him murdered. Otherwise there wouldn't be much point introducing him in the first place. (You see, there's logic behind my insanity! :P) Anyway, he's a very interesting creation. Perhaps I can add him to the story in a different way in future, in a way that wouldn't involve his eventual funeral. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the very kind review. I'm glad you liked the first chapter that much and the review was very well-written itself - which it probably would have been anyway coming from you, my good friend! :D I've posted it in the review section of the page but I wasn't really sure where I should thank you. So I decided your talk page was my best bet. Still, I'm very pleased to hear that you liked the chapter that much! You're the first person to have given me any feedback on it so I really appreciate it! [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Yeah, I just thought Dorium was really cool and his whole 'space-tavern-black-market' was something I felt should be incorporated into the hero factory universe. Same with the hooded-metallic-bird-guys from the Adherents of the Repeated Meme... I kinda adapted them a bit but I still thought they would make good minor villains. Anyway, I just saw Nova's 2.0 form and it is awesome! :P I'd be happy to use him - and this possible villain - in future. I have another story planned for after DitF (as if I don't go to school anymore! XD), which will feature a crashed Hero Factory prison-ship where all the villains have broken out - so having lots of villains won't really be a problem then. I could add them both in then if you want, or I could give Nova another role at the end of DitF. Still, I'll definitely see what I can do. :D But, as for the villain, would that character - by any chance - by this familiar guy? [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? (... I know... I've been told by many beautiful women... ;P) Nah, I just checked the New Files to see if there was anything of interest. I do the same with CBW when I get a chance. Anyway, I'm very glad I inspired you, and having two versions of Skorr would be very interesting. (Although there's now technically four counting Toa Hydros' and Jman98's respective versions. * Gets out Pipe and Sherlock Holmes costume *) [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Very well-made page! I like how him and Bonecrusher are both in the Hero Factory's top 20 most wanted criminals and the list of missions he has completed is a nice addition. Plus I like the quote! It's very original and threatening. And I think that I will definately be able to use him once Dance in the Flames is done and the fact that there are rumors of his captured by the Heroes. Depending on how DitF ends, I could feature both him and Bonecrusher in the same serial. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Re:Nova 2.5 OK, well obviously he's your creation to change as you see fit but I would probably approve of your changes anyway. I like the unique, non-generic idea of him refusing the additional 2.0 equipment (which I read on his page) and him being a test subject for the in-between-upgrade seems like a good idea. I also like the idea of him being deemed worthy of that honor and I believe it would be plausible. It makes him something of a milestone in Hero Factory history, which gives him some iconic significance and can be good for plot. I do have one small problem, however. The name 2.5 seems a little too clichéd. I don't have a problem with the concept of it or anything, I just think a slightly better name could be given in place of the whole point-5 thing. Maybe if we introduce the word prototype or something (Proto-Nova... man, that's a terrible idea. :S). But seeing as that's the best name I can come up with, I can't really criticize anything. Besides, it certainly justifies his appearance and certainly makes him stand out from the Hero Factory crowd, which I'm in full support of. But, seeing as I'm probably going to have to cancel my 2012 story because of exams, his appearance probably won't be for ages so we'll have ample time to pick an appropriate name. I could feature him at the end of Dance in the Flames or something, or I could do a short story with him in at some point because he's got a well-developed backstory and, frankly, is an awesome creation. It's a shame I won't be able to give him the debut he deserves at the moment, but I do intend to give him a place in a story at some point. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Yeah, that would be good Doctor Who reference. :P Well, it's not that I'm unwilling, it's more that I just don't have the time anymore. I'm struggling to balance my three BIONICLE stories and school work and my Christmas holiday's only 2 weeks long. Take WitD for example. I haven't enjoyed writing any of it and now I simply can't be bothered finishing the final chapter. D: Part of me just wants to get it done and out of the way but I simply don't have time, even in the holidays. Still, I'll see what I can do with Nova and I could possibly give Vertigo an appearance if I ever write that short story I mentioned above. I'll see what I can do. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Welcome the Fezmaster! I am extremely sorry, CB. There's a lot of users on here, and I only know so little that have been welcomed. Yet now - Welcome! Feel free to read the guidelines: Sincerely, [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello CB. In all honesty, I have a foggy opinion about you at best, we rarely talked to each other. I will declare this. I have no intention of "defaming" the wiki, be it prior to the arguments (see SM's and my messages) nor do I have any intention now. I have my own opinions about CBW, but please do not assume that I will spread that around, nor, to my knowledge, have I done so. I do not want to continue this either. Speaking and arguing with you (not you, I mean members of CBW as a whole) here feels as if I never left CBW in the first place. Like you said, I keep getting dragged into this. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44